two thousand stars
by pornographic february
Summary: It's nice to know you mean something to someone else. /nody friendship.


**Title**; Worth So Much More.  
**Fandom**; Total Drama.  
**Summary**; "You...You're saying you would give up a million dollars just to stay my friend?" "Well, yeah. I mean, you're my best friend, Noah. You mean a lot to me."  
**Pairings**; Slight NoahCody fluff, Mostly NoahCody Friendship.  
**Words**; 1,077  
**Time**; 2. Days. Urgh. D;  
**Track**; Frou-Frou: It's good to be in love.

* * *

"_Ouch_!"

Cody hissed as his back pressed painfully into the armrest of the airplane seat he was attempting to fall asleep in.

Attempting, as in failing miserably.

It wasn't that the seats weren't comfortable, they certainly were. He was seated in first-class, after all.

It was just that… well, he was too apprehensive to get any sleep.

Cody was in the final two. He had done it, to a lot of people's surprise. He had made it all the way to the finals.

And so had…Noah.

Cody winced at the thought of competing against Noah tomorrow. Noah was his best friend.

And frankly, Cody was worried.

It wasn't that he was worried that Noah was going to beat him or anything. If Noah did win, Cody knew he would be happy for him. And if it meant keeping their friendship intact, Cody would forfeit the million with a smile.

But what if he won himself?

What if Cody did something to _hurt _Noah, or, getting caught up in the competitive spirit, cheated?

What if the competition destroyed their friendship?

Worriedly, Cody shot a glance at his friend.

But unlike Cody, he wasn't losing any sleep.

Cody felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he took in Noah's sleeping frame.

While he was sleeping was one of the only times that Noah smiled. This confused Cody to no end. No matter where they were, if Noah was sleeping, he was smiling. Not smirking, but a real, genuine smile.

And though Cody knew would never tell anyone, he thought Noah was beautiful. His silky-looking chocolate-colored hair fell over his eyes, and though he was smiling, his left eyebrow was raised incredulously, which amused Cody greatly. Noah was cynical even as he was sleeping.

Cody idly wondered when he had started having these kinds of feelings about Noah. He figured it was around the awake-a-thon, when what most refer to as "The incident" happened.

Cody didn't think of it as an incident at all. At least, not an unfortunate one.

He felt a pang as he realized he was going to be _against _Noah tomorrow. It had been bad enough when they were on separate teams, but competing one-on-one?

It was going to be torture.

Finally, Cody decided that he needed to talk to Noah. It was getting later and later, and if he didn't get any sleep he was going to undoubtedly lose, and though he wouldn't mind giving up the money if he had to, he didn't _want _to lose.

He didn't bother getting up from his seat, knowing Noah was a light sleeper. All he had to do was whisper to him.

"Noah?" Cody whispered.

"Ngh!" Noah jerked awake, eyes wide. His gaze fell upon Cody, and he immediately calmed down.

"Oh, it's you." Noah yawned dryly, and leaned back in his seat. "What is it, Cody?"

Cody shuffled his feet, gaze locked on his shoes.

"Nothing…" He mumbled, suddenly embarrassed. "Just…wanted to know what you were doing." He finished pathetically.

Noah gave Cody one of his 'Are-you-kidding-me' looks, and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm just making an Ice-Cream sundae, braniac. You want one?" Noah asked, sarcastically, and though Cody knew he didn't mean it, he couldn't help but feel a little hurt. He bit down on his lower lip, continuing to study his shoes.

The hurt feelings did not go unnoticed by Noah, who gave a remorseful sigh.

"Cody, I, uh, I'm sorry. Really. I'm just tired." Cody looked up, his face brightening.

"S'okay, Noah." He smiled immediately.

Noah looked relieved. Then he hesitated, and asked another question.

"Why did you wake me up, Cody?" Noah asked, looking genuinely curious.

Cody sighed, then looked up to meet Noah's questioning gaze.

"You know how we're…competing against each other tomorrow?" He asked shyly.

Noah rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I have heard." He smirked, to let Cody know he was kidding. Cody returned the grin.

"Yeah, well…I just…I wanna make sure that whatever happens, we'll still be friends." He mumbled quickly.

Noah looked a little stunned.

"What?" He asked.

Cody sighed.

"Well, I mean, I just don't want us to not be friends anymore after this, you know? I don't want this competition to mess up our friendship. I mean, if you really want the money, Noah, you can have it. I promise you I'll throw the challenge if we can stay friends. Really." He added to let Noah know he was sincere.

Noah looked dumbfounded.

"You…You're saying that you would give up a million dollars just to stay my friend?" He asked quietly.

Cody felt his face turn red.

"Well…yeah. I mean, you're my best friend, Noah. You mean a lot to me." He mumbled, avoiding Noah's gaze by staring at the floor.

Cody wasn't sure what to expect from him, as Noah hadn't said anything yet. He hoped that this wouldn't change anything between them.

He was extremely surprised to feel Noah's arms tightly around him in a hug.

In fact, Cody hadn't even been sure that Noah knew _how _to hug.

As of now, Cody was too shocked to even return the hug, he just sat kind of stiffly in his chair, arms at his sides.

"Cody…" Noah whispered against his ear and Cody's felt his cheeks grow hot. "That is the nicest thing anybody has ever said to me in my whole life."

Noah's voice cracked on the last word, and Cody realized something.

"Noah…are you…crying?" He whispered.

Noah hesitated, then nodded into Cody's shoulder with a sniffle.

Cody smiled kindly at the top of his head, then put his own arms around Noah.

After a few minutes, Noah pulled back, his eyes rimmed with red.

"…Sorry, Cody." Noah sniffled, his voice cracking again, and wiped away stray tears with the back of his hand. "Lost my cool on you there for a second." He smirked, and started to walk to his own chair.

Cody smiled after him, watching his retreating frame, and reclining back in his own chair. Suddenly, Noah stopped in the middle of the hallway.

He turned around and Cody saw that the smirk was now a smile, the kind he usually only saw when Noah was sleeping. It made his heart flutter, to see it accompanied by Noah's warm brown eyes. It also made him feel comfortable, safe, and a bit sleepy.

"…Cody?"

"Yeah, Noah?" Cody yawned, feeling his own eyes begin to close.

Noah smiled at him.

"…Thanks."

* * *

**-This is actually kind of Dedicated to my friend xXxPaperFlowersxXx for being my Total Drama Buddy. You should read her. Now.-**


End file.
